A printing machine of the type above referred to specifically suitable for newspaper printing has been previously proposed, see "Techniken, Systeme, Maschinen" by Oskar Frei, published by Polygraph, page 7 ("Technology, Systems, Machines"). It has been found that, in dependence on the path of the web to the printing machine, either the upper cylinder and roller group or the lower cylinder and roller group are covered or shielded by the web, so that access to the respective roller groups is impaired.
It has previously been proposed to improve access to printing cylinders, rollers and the like by the printers and printing machine operators by providing height-adjustable platforms and the like. Lifting-type platforms, elevators and the like are very expensive, require precise guidance for effective operation, and introduce additional structural complexity, while being in the way of personnel, when not in use (see, for example, German Patent Disclosure Document DE-OS No. 27 41 596).
It has also been proposed to provide swinging guide systems which guide the web in respectively different paths, so that if the web is guided in one path, one printing system is accessible whereas, if the web is guided in another path, another printing system is accessible--see German Patent Disclosure Document DE-OS No. 29 32 087.
Such moving mechanism in which the various guide elements for the path of the web are changeable or movable introduces complexity and requires specific holding and adjustment arrangements for the respectively different guide paths of the web. Careful attention to the guide path by the operator is required, thus placing an additional level of skill on the printer. The basic construction has been improved--see, for example, European Patent Office Publication EP-OS Nos. 81 106,778.4. The structure proposed in this publication also requires adjustment and setting of the respective web guide rollers for the respectively different paths.
All the literature and publications are directed to printing systems of the H type, in which the side wall of the printing machines have two downwardly directed legs, and two upwardly directed arms, cross-connected by a solid portion which, usually, carries a satellite printing cylinder and the heavy printing rollers which, in the constructions described, usually are directed to offset printing machines, that is, blanket and plate cylinders. The upwardly directed arms, and one of the downwardly directed legs then carry the structures which are usually formed of combinations of lighter-weight rollers, that is, for example, the dampers and inkers for the printing systems.